1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, an image communication method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image communication apparatus that automatically transits image data to an archiving destination (specific destination for an administrator) for the purpose of inhibiting leakage and abuse of the transmitted image data is conventionally known. Furthermore, an image communication apparatus that, in order to more reliably transmit image data to an archiving destination, first transmits image data to the archiving destination, and controls transmission of the image data based on whether or not the transmission of the image data to the archiving destination has been successfully performed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-139272).